


Dreaming

by Gigi



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of her mortal husband, Mina dreams of her Prince again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

_“Take my hand..”_

He was there in her dreams every night, every night he came to her. So why wouldn't tonight be anything different? Tonight when her beloved husband was laid to rest and there was nothing else for her but the darkness. Her son was safely at Arthur's house resting there with his Godfather and Godmother. She couldn't stand to look at his face and see his father's.

_“Mina...”_

He looked so real standing there in front of the window, his eyes begging her to rise from her bed. She couldn't, for when ever she went to rise she would wake, she would find herself in the life that she set before her. She had made choice, a choice that was haunting her even now. Her eyes hurt from all the tears she weeped over Johnathan, “He's dead, I'm alone..”

_“Take my hand, Mina, you're not alone.”_

Not alone? He had whispered all those years ago of his love in her ear as he feast upon her neck. Yes, she could remember how he wanted her, how she had wanted him. Yet, she was a good woman, not wanton or ever so willing like poor Lucy, she had a husband who loved her. Who begged her as the vampire was doing now to take his hand. Mina made the choice she had thought was wise.

_“What holds you here now?”_

The feeling of ropes around her hands made her look down at her hands which were still gloved with the black velvet she wore to place her mortal husband into the cold earth. Under the gloves would they still seem to be kissed with blood? Oh, she never could get her hands clean after all these years. “My Son, he needs his mother.” Always, just like always, she thought of her family before herself. Thought of all those other people who had to matter more then she. It hurt to shed more tears but they came. Paining her so as she weep again for umpteenth time.

_“He has a family, Arthur...”_

She wasn't surprised when she found herself on her feet, however it was just a step when there were so many of steps between them. “You're not real.” She said her voice shaking, “I am not the same girl I was..” Surely this vision would fade the moment she placed her hand into his. How large his hands looked, such powerful hands that could bring death with out a second thought. “You're dead..”

_“I've always been, my princess.”_

  
Did he just step forward, her finger tips just an inch away from his now? The window was open, the fog was drifting over her mind. How lovely his voice was, how smooth his face was. All these years and she could still recall every detail of him to dream so vividly of his image. “I killed you..” His fingers blushed hers, they were almost warm or was that because of her glove? They seemed so real as they moved around her hand pulling her towards him, he felt so real. “You aren't here, I'm alone.” She whispered as her body was pressed to his chest.

_“Hush, Mina, hush, I'm here, I shall not leave you again.”_

The feeling of his lips upon her's, the feeling of his kisses trailing down her jaw line was all still dream like. His hands tearing the dress to that he could get to the scars, the scars that sat upon her milky skin like ever sweet memory of him, oh how they burned now. Those twin scars. Mina couldn't help herself, couldn't dare not to let the moan come from her lips. Still it all seemed a dream. A dream she woke from as his fangs cut her skin, as his lips pulled her blood into him.

_”Forever my Princess I shall be at your side, forever my love you are now again, my bride...”_


End file.
